Dante's Debt
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Dante gets sued by the IRS and is sentenced to work his debt off in Townsville. And his job? Assistant Teacher in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten! Grade School is gonna be one hell of a party!
1. Lawsuit

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine_

Summary: Dante gets sued by the IRS and is sentenced to work his debt off in Townsville. And his job? Assistant Teacher in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten! Grade School is gonna be one hell of a party!

Ch. 1

Lawsuit

It was just a typical day at DMC. When isn't it, with Dante either lazily reading some magazine or some adult magazine that he "Promised to pay them off at the end of the month," ordering pizza and/or a strawberry sundae from the parlor or end up being suckered into a crap job by Morrison or Lady.

But it was on this day that his debt would finally catch up to him. Dante grabs his mail and what was next was gonna send him to the boiling point.

_NOTICE:_

_MR. DANTE,_

_YOU ARE BEING SUED BY THE IRS! I EXPECT YOU IN COURT IN TOMMOROW AND GET YOU THE BEST DAMN LAWYER YOU CAN GET OR YOU'LL BE STUCK WITH HARVEY BIRDMAN. IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE SORRY!_

_(EVEN IF YOU FLEE THE CITY OR COMMIT SUICIDE..)_

_ENCLOSERS,_

_BIG MONEY INC. LAWFIRM_

"_**SHIT! I'M BEING SUED?" **_Dante yelled at the top of his lungs.

Well lets just say when he got in court, it didn't go well for him. "Dante, I sentence you to pay your debt off in the City of Townsville as an Assistant Teacher in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten." Judge Mentok the Mind-Taker ordered. He then slammed his brain mallet and the case was dismissed.

"Great," Dante sarcastically started, "now I'm going into babysitting some underprivileged brats…"

**1 LONG DRIVE LATER**

"So this shit hole is Townsville…?" Dante asks himself as he lazily scratched his head. He went into some Pizza Parlor. "A beer and a pizza, extra large anything except olives." Dante barked at the guy at the register.

It was quiet for a while. Dante almost got kicked out for asking them to put it on his tab but just then a robber came in.

"_**GIMME YER MONEY! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" **_the robber barked at the clerk then the alarm would follow suit. "That's not a smart idea. You'll get yourself killed…" Dante smirked. "Who you think you are?" screamed the robber in some otherworldly voice.

Gunshots were soon heard and massive blood and guts would drench the parlor. Sure, he got kicked out of the parlor, but he did get to vent a bit after the IRS sued him, and killed a demon in the process.

When the PPG arrived, they were shocked to find a dead demon carcass.

"Who do you think did this?" Buttercup asked, shocked yet amazed.

"It's gross!" Bubbles whined at the sight of it.

"Someone had to be ungodly tough to do something like this." Blossom observed.

Meanwhile, Morrison caught up with Dante and escorted him to his "makeshift house."

To be continued…


	2. Home, I Guess if That's What You'd Like

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 2

Home, I Guess if That's What You'd Like it to be

"Welcome to your house for the time being, Dante." Morrison ebbed on to Dante. It was a house with three overly sized windows. "Shit… I have to live here?" Dante lazily complained as he took his suit case out of the trunk.

"You brought this upon yourself," barked Morrison, "If you would have paid your debt off you wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!" "So who's the jackass?" Dante asked.

"Pardon?" Morrison asked. "Who's the goddamned moron that lives in a shit hole like this?" Dante asked, a bit more agitated.

"The name is Professor Utonium. I already contacted him, while you were being sued in court I might add." Morrison explained. Dante headed for the front door-

"-Forget something?" Morrison tosses Dante a guitar case. "How can I forget this?" Dante smirked.

The doorbell was heard and Dr. Utonium answered it. To his amazement yet shock, there was a silver haired man standing at the doorway. "So you must be Dante." Prof. Utonium asked.

"Just tell me where to put my shit at and I'll be outta your way." Dante lazily snapped as he head for the couch. "Your room is next to mine, and watch the language mister." Utonium snapped back.

After he got settled in (Dante mostly just tossed everything in his room to his liking) he lazed on the couch. The girls were watching TV Puppet Pals. All Dante could hear (He chose to ignore it by the way) was "Bonk Bonk" with cartoon bonk sounds and the girls laughing.

Dante lazed around for a Shonen Jump magazine (Bubbles' to be exact) and more or less dozed a bit. About 20 minutes (which seemed like an eternity to Dante) he was awakened by a loud buzzer. Dante slammed his foot on the nearby table and answered the phone (He used to doing that back at DMC.)

"The girls? Don't know, maybe went to bed?"

(all you could hear is several "Blah Blahs" over the phone)

"You need help at this goddamned hour? Fine, Be over in a few minutes."

-Townsville Hall, Mayor's Office-

Dante: So what are you yelling for?

Mayor: Well everything was fine and dandy until I got to my fridge-

Dante (thinking): _This better be a damn demon…_

Mayor: -and to my surprise, once again, I couldn't open my pickle jar-

(multiple gunfire)

Dante: You ever wake me up at this goddamned hour for a jar a pickles again, we're gonna have a problem! Understand?

Miss Bellum comes in about this time. "Mayor are you alright?" asked Miss Bellum concerned for his safety.

"This nice man helped me open my jar of pickles," the mayor giggles like a complete moron, "and shot my pickle jar with these really nice guns! I want two of those!"

Dante leaves about now, already irate and cranky from the Mayor's childish antics.

Miss Bellum: He can become a major problem.

Mayor: Problem? **_NO WAY CAN HE BE A PROBLEM._**

(A/N: He obviously doesn't realize Dante shot his entire office)

Miss Bellum: Mayor, please!

-Meanwhile, in Townsville-

The Gangreen Gang is robbing a helpless woman… She pled to have them let her go.

Ace: What's in it fer us if we's lets ya go?

Snake: Yesssssss, whatsssss in it ferssss ussss?

Big Billy: Duh, yeah.

Grubber: (*pbbt!*)

Lil Arturo: (speaks Spanish)

*: I'll give you everything! Please just let me go!

(Gunshots)

Big Billy: Der, what wuz that?

Dante: Don't you assholes got anything better to do than rob a nice woman?

Gangreen Gang tries to fight him but 4 out of 5 of them got shot in the arms and or legs. Only Ace is standing or not in pain.

"You and your friends aren't human are you?" Dante asked Ace. "Yeah, we's human!" Ace pled. "Good, 'cause if you weren't I'd have ta kill you all." Dante snarled as he punched Ace in the face. Then Dante shot him in the ankle.

The Powerepuff Girls were coming back from a robbery when they saw the Gangreen Gang and the extent of the injuries. The paramedics were loading them into the Ambulance.

"What happened?" Blossom asked Ace, who was being hauled on by a stretcher. "Dis dude wid white hair cam and shoot us! He was packing so much heat; dressed like some Demon Hunter. And all we was trying to do was rob that woman over dere!" Ace squealed like a stool pigeon.

The woman came over and smacked ace in the face with her purse.

"You and your thugs deserve it too!" the woman snarled as she then kicked him in the shin.

The girls went to investigate this.

"How do we find this guy?" Bubbles asked. "Bubbles, he'll stand out like a sore thumb. How hard can it be to find this guy?" Buttercup snapped.

To be continued…!


	3. The Rundown with Dante

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch.3

The Rundown with Dante

Meanwhile across town, Dante had to "go to one of his shows" at a local gentlemen's club. Apparently, the owner's got some demon snake problem that needed taken care of…

Techno music was blaring so loud that nobody suspected any demon activity going on.

A young man sitting by himself was approached by a very sexy, yet exotic young lady. She had a python around her neck. Hell, she was wearing large gold inverted snake hoop earrings. She went by the name Boa Kiss.

The young man was terribly afraid of snakes, but something drew him to her.

Boa asked him to follow and he followed her like a love sick puppy. Dante had approached them, and sucker punched the young man. He escorted her to where ever it may be.

"What happened?" the young man spoke in a daze.

In the back, it was just Dante and Boa. "Tell me about yourself…" Boa asked as she teased her breasts. "Not much," Dante smirked a bit, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a snake demon?" Dante asked.

"Honey, I get paid $70 plus tips for a lap dance. I don't have time for urban legends." Boa smiled gently as she sat on his lap.

"That's a shame… I was hoping to meet up with her." Dante said sarcastically.

Boa giggled…

"Hope you don't mind the python…" Boa smiled as she transformed, "It'll be the lasssssst thing you sssssssssee alive!" Boa snarled and hissed at Dante in a demonic voice.

Multiple rapid gunshots were heard as blood came out from under the door. Dante left the room as if nothing happened. The owner was not to thrilled that his best 'supposed employee' was this demon, but paid Dante for his services.

Just as Dante was leaving to get on his motorcycle he got confronted by the PowerPuff Girls. And they weren't too thrilled either.

"Hey, aren't you Utonium's kids?" Dante asked lazily.

"So what gives you the right to go shooting up the Gangreen Gang?" Blossom demanded.

"Oh, God…" Dante snarled under his breath. "Those pains in the asses were causing trouble so I taught them a lesson." Dante smirked lazily.

Dante got his bike.

"You kids go on home… I got another 'show' to do… Adults only." Dante profusely smirked as he started his bike and drove away.

"What does he mean, 'another show'?" Bubbles asked. "Bubbles, don't be stupid! He was carrying a guitar case…" Buttercup snapped. "I have a sneaking suspicion he's doing something else. But without proof we can't do nothing." Blossom stated. They decided to hit home.

-The next morning-

The alarm in Dante's room buzzed loudly as Dante shot the alarm clock. Got in the shower and finished the pizza he ordered after his second 'gig' yesterday night.

Morrison picked up Dante at the Utonium house. "You know what today is, don't you, Dante?" Morrison asked. "The day you start giving me good paying jobs instead of crap paying?" Dante snarled lazily.

"The day you start paying your debt off at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten as an assistant teacher." Morrison barked. "Oh, joy…" Dante sarcastically snarled.

"Don't screw this up, Dante," barked Morrison, "Otherwise you'll be doing security duty at Townsville Prison!" Dante could purposely screw up just so he could have his usual 8 hour nap he's used to.

"And another thing, no ordering pizza on the job! I told the pizza shop guy not to deliver any pizzas at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with your name on it!" Morrison barked again.

"Shit… You'll make me go into pizza withdraw…" Dante smirked. "That also applies to ordering sundaes too!" Morrison snarled.

They soon stopped at their destination: Pokey Oaks Kindergarten…

To be continued!


	4. Don't Mess With Dante!

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 4

Don't Mess With Dante!

Their were young children playing outside and some of them watched as Dante lazily made his way inside. The kids outside didn't know what to make of him and were scared to find out…

Ms. Keane greeted Dante at the door.

But he ignored her (as he did with most women), plopped into his desk; propped his feet on his desk and pulled out Bubbles' Shonen Jump magazine that he "borrowed" the previous night.

"Dante gives you any trouble, you let me know…" Morrison said as he handed her his card.

Kids were playing inside the classroom. Dante (eh, well); could care less and didn't bother to care anyway.

"Children, I have some good news…" Ms. Keane smiled.

What's this? Futurama all over again…?

Dante thought bitterly.

"You're getting breast implants?" Mitch smirked.

"You're getting promoted?" Blossom asked.

"You have a new boyfriend?" Bubbles smiled.

"Are you bankrupt?" Princess Morebucks asked hoping to take control of the class.

"You got sued in court?" Buttercup smirked.

"We have a new Assistant Teacher." Ms. Keane beamed, "His name is Dante."

Dante got up and pulls his guns Ebony and Ivory out.

"First question, are you all human?" Dante asked. Everyone agreed that they were.

"Good, that means I won't have to kill anyone…" Dante smirked as he put his weapons of choice away.

"Dante, we don't allow weapons in school…" Ms. Keane pled with him.

"I KNOW YOU! I'VE PLAYED ALL THE DEVIL MAY CRY VIDEO GAMES AND BEAT THEM ALL TWICE ON EXPERT!"

Mitch gloated as the classroom gasped in amazement.

"You mean to tell me they made a video game based on me and didn't bother to tell me?" Dante barked.

"You're the guy we ran into yesterday night!" Buttercup snarled.

Mitch: You know him?

Blossom: **_YEAH! _**He nearly killed the Gangreen Gang!

Dante: What can I say, they deserved to be injured… Hopefully they'll learn their lesson.

Mitch: And he fought Anakin on SCAW and **_LIVED!_**

(Classroom gasped)

Morebucks: And you ran away from Anakin! Coward!

(MULTIPLE GUNFIRE ON MOREBUCKS & MITCH'S TABLES)

Dante: You ever mention that goddamned name again, we're gonna have a problem! Understand?

Mitch: Yes, sir!

Ms. Keane is morbidly shocked at Dante. "Are you crazy!" Ms. Keane barked.

Dante sat back in his desk. "I'm crazy and I kill demons." Dante lazily snarled as he got back to his manga.

To be continued!


	5. The Ultimate Fuck You with a Bit of Lead

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

(A/N: I don't endorse or support Dante's actions on the previous chapter. So don't do it!)

Ch. 5

The Ultimate Fuck You with a Bit of Lead!

The children in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten were in a very big wake up call! Dante is the Assistant Teacher and he's calling the shots just as much as Ms. Keane, but with Dante: **_HE TAKES NO PRISONERS!_**

As much as Ms. Keane was a bit intimidated by Dante and did not approve of his methods, he managed to keep the class under control.

"Children, it's time for our math quiz." Ms. Keane spoke.

The classroom got quiet. Nobody dared tried to cheat… Well, except Mitch; who's always causing some sort of trouble. Mitch got a glimpse of Elmer's sheet.

What he don't know won't hurt Dante. It's not illegal unless you get caught.

Mitch thought with a dirty smirk.

But was Mitch wrong… Dead wrong, because Dante has ways of knowing. And when Mitch least expected it…

(MULTIPLE GUNSHOTS AT MITCH'S PAPER)

Dante: I'm not much of a baseball player, but I'd say that was strike 3. Congratulations, you fail. You can redeem yourself by running 1 mile around the school.

Now, Ms. Keane wasn't too sure about this… She remembers all too well about the kind of punishment the infamous Ghost Rider liked to use.

It was an experience she'd like nothing more than to forget.

Princess Morebucks tried to cheat as well, and the same thing happened to her.

He skewered his big sword in Morebucks' paper as well as her table. If that's not frightening I don't know what is…

Dante (as Kakashi Hatake): Strike 3! You fail! You can redeem yourself by doing 1000 sit ups, U.S. Marine Corp. style!

Ms. Keane definitely had to say something now. "Don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Ms. Keane asked trying to reason with the half demon.

"These kids are gonna get smart or get out!" Dante lazily snarled as he propped his feet back on his desk and pulled out a MAXIUM magazine. The school bell rang and not a moment too soon.

Ms. Keane: Lunch break!

(The kids cheer as they head out the door)

Dante gets up from his chair.

"Be back in a bit, I'm going out for some pizza." he smirked, knowing Ms. Keane would object to this.

"Morrison told me you aren't supposed to get pizza during school." Ms. Keane warned him in a mother-like tone.

"Are you my fucking shrink?" Dante barked in a very angry tone.

"Don't get snippy with me young man!" Ms. Keane snapped back. She's not gonna let Dante push her around.

Believe me, she learned her lesson during the time Ghost Rider was in Townsville.

Dante head out the door (as he would do with most women) Dante ignored her just to make them mad.

A half hour later, Dante returned. Ms. Keane was not too thrilled with Dante, especially since he left his "choice of reading material" lying around on his desk.

"Why the hell were you digging around in my desk?" Dante barked.

"Not appropriate to bring to class, Dante! You know better than that!" Ms. Keane snapped.

"Whatever…" Dante lazily snapped as he propped his feet on his desk and leaned back on his chair.

The he felt a sharp pain on his rear end. Dante was fuming!

A tack was on his chair and Dante was not gonna let this slide. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory, his favorite guns.

"Which one of you little fuckers put a tack on my chair?" Dante yelled at the top of his lungs. Nobody spoke.

Thankfully, the Hot Line went off. Blossom answered it.

Blossom: Yes, Mayor?

(blah blahs are heard on the phone. Dante grabs the phone off Blossom)

Dante (angry): **_THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR DAMNED PICKLE JARS!_**

(blah blahs continue on the other end)

Dante: Robbery? Sorry not my thing. But I'll check it out; the girls aren't going anywhere.

"What's your problem? Mojo Jojo is robbing the bank!" Blossom demanded.

Dante: Nobody is going anywhere until one of you fess up about the tack on my chair. Ms. Keane, don't let those little bastards out of class until I come back!

(Dante slams the door)

-Townsville Piggy Bank-

(Bank Alarm is going off)

"Give me all your money!" Mojo demanded. The bank teller does as told for fear of his life. Mojo got about $250000.00 all in $20 bills.

And just as Mojo was about to get away-

(multiple gunfire at Mojo's feet)

"What's a monkey like you stealing, bananas?" Dante smirked.

Mojo Jojo (angry): **_TAKE THAT BACK! JUST BECAUSE I AM A MONKEY; DOES NOT MEAN I AM A BANANA ADDICT!_**

Without warning Dante beat Mojo Jojo up and shot his arms. By the time Police got there, Dante was long gone.

Mojo had to be taken to Townsville Hospital for medical attention. When Dante got back, Mitch confessed to the tack in Dante's chair.

Ms. Keane secretly told Morrison while Dante went to deal with Mojo Jojo.

-After School-

Morrison came to pick up Dante, and was not too thrilled to hear about Dante's first day of school.

"So what's with you shooting up those kids' desks?" Morrison barked.

"You know damn well that I don't like kids!" Dante lazily ebbed.

"I got to say Dante, 1000 sit ups USMC style; I'm surprised your short attention spanned mind came up with that." Morrison replied.

"Yeah whatever…" Dante lazily yawned. Dante had dozed off in the car…

To be continued…!


	6. Getting to Know Dante

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 6

Getting To Know Dante

Dante had been snoozing on the couch for what seemed like an eternity. The only reason he woke up was because he heard Bubbles screaming in terror.

He rushed upstairs and shot their room up, thinking a demon had been terrorizing Bubbles.

"What's going on?" Professor asked in major concern.

It turns out that Buttercup had been scaring poor Bubbles with scary stories.

"You mean to tell me that I woke up and shot your room up thinking a demon was terrorizing you and it was all because of a fucking scary story?" Dante barked, which really didn't help.

"You'll have to forgive Buttercup, she likes to be an instigator." Professor Utonium ebbed. "And watch the language Dante." Dr. Utonium barked at Dante.

"What does that mean?" Bubbles asked. "That means, she trying to get your goat." Blossom explained. Bubbles grabbed her stuffed goat and held it tight.

"I got a gig to go to… I'll be back later." Dante lazily smirked as he left.

About 20 minutes later, Dante was at his gig he needed to be at in Townsville Music Hall. The owner had a problem that may become a big issue if not taken care of.

Apparently, demons had been using the basement as a means to gather to plot against the City of Townsville for some time. The ring leader was none other than the funkiest, baddest, mother trucking demon in all of the Demon World, The Boogeyman.

Even Dante's name has been known to The Boogeyman.

Unfortunately, The Boogeyman had gotten smart and moved his HQ somewhere else.

His second gig was in Downtown Townsville at another gentlemen's club. Apparently, the rumor is a Cobra Demon was lurking around. Just like when Dante had his run in with Boa Kiss, Techno music was blaring so nobody would even know if there was demon activity going on.

A younger gentleman just happen to be by himself. He looked rather intimidated, (maybe because it's his first time) when an extremely sexy and exotic lady approached him.

She had a cobra around her neck. Not much was noticeable, except the fact that she wore snake fang earrings and most of her body was tattooed with a snake skin like pattern. She went by the name: Venomous Beauty.

Venomous Beauty asked him to escort him in the back. He followed her with no questions asked, like a love sick puppy.

Dante had approached them and sucker punched the young man and escorted Venomous wherever she wanted to go. The young man woke up not even knowing what happened.

In the back, it was just Dante and Venomous. "Tell me about yourself…" Venomous asked as she teased her breasts. "Not much," Dante smirked a bit, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a cobra demon?" Dante asked.

"Honey, I get paid $90 plus tips for a lap dance. I don't have time for urban legends." Venomous smiled gently as she sat on his lap.

This is too easy…!

Dante thought with a evil smirk.

"That's a shame… I was hoping to meet up with her." Dante said sarcastically.

Venomous giggled and blushed a bit…

"Hope you don't mind the cobra…" Venomous smiled as she transformed, "It'll be the lasssssst thing you sssssssssee alive!" Venomous snarled and hissed at Dante in a demonic voice.

And just like before, Dante had no trouble with the cobra demon.

The owner was kind of expecting one of his "supposed" employees was the cobra demon. But he was grateful to know that nobody got hurt in the process and paid Dante for his services. To the owner, better safe than sorry, let alone have all these lawsuits.

Dante had been driving his motorcycle back home.

But something didn't seem right. His vision was a bit blurry and he wasn't feeling good. Dante pulled over and slumped over.

It was a good thing Ms. Keane had been coming home from shopping when she saw Dante slump. She took him to the hospital. It turns out Dante had been bit by a cobra and had been poisoned. And it was a good thing that Townsville Anti-Venom Forces were in the hospital at that time too, otherwise Dante would have died.

Ms. Keane had decided to stay with Dante, fearing the worst was yet to come.

Dante had fought through it and the next thing he knows, he's waking up in a hospital bed with Ms. Keane holding his hand. "what am i doing here?" Dante asked very groggy like.

"Thank God you're okay!" Ms. Keane teared up as she hugged him tight. "easy, get off me…" was Dante's only response.

Ms. Keane told him what had happened to him.

Dante: Must have been that damn cobra demon…

Ms. Keane: I had a feeling you were a demon hunter, yet you're a demon, but you look… So… human…

Dante: I'm a half-demon.

Ms. Keane: I know… I found out when you left the classroom. I misjudged you and I'm sorry.

Dante: eh… I'm used to it by now.

Ms. Keane spent all night at his bedside even when the doctors told her visiting hours were up. By morning, Dante was better and was let out of the hospital with all his weapons.

To be continued…!


	7. Sedusa? That Evil Bitch!

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 7

Sedusa? That Evil Bitch?

The children in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten had no knowledge of what happened with Ms. Keane let alone that Dante was involved too. Dante tried not to show any signs of anything and it seemed to work…

At least Ms. Keane is happy with Dante… Better than having that fire chain wielding psychopath like the Ghost Rider… Sure, Ghost Rider could be nice, but one little thing would set him off and a lot of people got hurt, maimed and/or killed…

All was quiet during arts and crafts until…**_"DAMMIT!"_** Dante roared in pain while favoring his left shoulder. "Are you okay?" Ms. Keane asked perplexed by his outburst.

"My fucking shoulder is killing me!" Dante snarled in pain. "That's what happens when you pick fights with monsters." Ms. Keane warned him trying not to let the cat out of the bag… Well, Buttercup just couldn't resist this… "Sounds like my kind of guy." she said in pure arrogance. Blossom just kicked Buttercup in the shin for that remark.

"You did remember to take that hourly anti-venom?" Ms. Keane asked. "If I didn't, I'd be on the floor gagging my fucking guts out!" Dante snarled. Ms. Keane didn't say anything; figuring it was just that Dante was lashing out due to pain. So, Ms. Keane urged Dante to get to the hospital.

-Townsville Hospital-

Lady just happened to be their when she saw Dante come in clutching his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Lady asked. "Damn cobra demon…" Dante only snarled. Dante snarled as he went in to see the nurse. Lady accompanied him, knowing that Dante has a very short fuse…

The nurse's name was Heart, Sarah Heart. She seemed really nice. Her complexion seemed more ghostly and pale, her hair was a silver as Dante's but a bit shorter. Not much seemed to stand out. At least, that's what Dante thought.

To him, she seemed like just another Demon half-breed that decided to live among Humans for whatever her own reasons and thought nothing of it. Lady seemed to know that face somewhere, but didn't say anything.

Nurse Heart: Let me have a look at it…

Dante tosses his massive blood red cloak off as well as his pitch black long sleeved t-shirt and dark red over-shirt. Nurse Heart blushed at the sight of seeing Dante shirtless…

Nurse Heart (thinking): _Damn! He looks **SO SEXY** without his shirt…_

Lady intervened and demanded that Nurse Heart continue with her examination… Nurse Heart saw the oversized bite marks were seeping out. She tenderly touched him and the wounds seemed to have healed themselves. Even the pain was gone…

Dante had asked the Nurse to put it towards his growing debt (as if he's ever going to pay it off.) Of course, Lady had to pay his co-pay since he had no money…

Dante made his way back to Pokey Oaks, but school had already ended for the day… Lady never spoke a word to Dante since the trip to the hospital. She glared at him with such vicious eyes. The eyes that Dante had never known. Lady stormed off.

-Townsville Mall-

Ms. Keane had taken Dante into a Macy's store (Dante hated it by the way…) The perfume counter kept spraying Dante and he was getting really pissed off. In fact he pulled out his guns and they ran away at first sight. Ms. Keane came out of the dressing room with clothes she was trying on.. Dante yawned with boredom, not caring what she thought of it.

"Do you like it?" she asked him. "Whatever, get it if ya want it… Not like I'm gonna wear it…" Dante ebbed.

Dante's mind was somewhere else… Nurse Heart had been skulking in the vacant mini sofa (her friend was trying on new clothes.) "I hate clothes shopping…" Nurse Heart muttered. "You ain't the only one sister…" Dante said with boredom.

Nurse Heart had finally noticed Dante. "Oh, it's you…" Nurse Heart smiled as her pheromones started acting up. Dante had no idea that she was flirting with him let alone, in love with him…

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Dante asked as if Inu-Yasha was asking that same question. She blushed, trying not to go completely boy crazy: "Oh, you know…" she started… She bent down to the point where she wanted to kiss him. "I think you're sexy…" Nurse Heart quietly whispered in a sultry voice.

Dante yawned and replied: "You aren't the first girl to say that to me…"

Not working… Better try something else…

Nurse Heart thought trying not to show how completely shy she was feeling. If Lady had seen this, she would have been fuming. Wait, was that what she was so mad at him for…?

Nurse Heart had to excuse herself to the women's restroom. Trying not to cry, she questioned why Dante just couldn't fall in love with her that easily. Of course, she had no idea how much of an asshole Dante could be.

Meanwhile, Ms. Keane had taken Dante to the nearest register to check out.

Dante was mad when he heard how much it cost. **_"WHO THE HELL SPENDS $200.00 ON CLOTHES?"_** Dante barked. Ms. Keane paid the clerk and dragged Dante out before he would explode.

-Alcatraz Bar-

Ms. Keane had treated Dante to dinner at Alcatraz Bar, since he was basically flat broke and in debt anyway. "Pizza and a beer. Anything on it except olives." Dante barked at the waitress. "I'll take what he has, except I'll have a Snapple." Ms. Keane asked nicely.

Bar fights we're going on. Dante ignored them seeing as most of them were pointless anyway… Someone got up and went to the jukebox and had _Line in the Sand_ by Motorhead playing.

As the night went on, Ms. Keane and Dante spoke about each other's personal stories…

"-so I beat that damned Anakin within an inch of his freakin' life and he went into hiding for 3 months cause of that!" Dante bragged about how he kicked Anakin's ass in SCAW. Ms. Keane laughed it off. "You don't have to keep referring to me as Ms. Keane, Dante." Ms. Keane told him.

"Humor me if you will, but what name am I to use?" Dante asked as he drank some of his beer. "Rachel." Ms. Keane replied. "Rachel?" Dante asked. "I don't let very many people use my first name too often, you should consider yourself lucky. But only when we're not in class, okay?" Rachel asked.

Just then, they heard an angry scream coming from a woman. "What the hell?" Dante asked. It was Lady and Nurse Heart.

"You evil bitch!" Lady snarled. "Well, I didn't count on falling in love with Dante!" Nurse Heart viciously snapped. "Shut up! **_SEDUSA!_**" Lady snapped back as she threw some cold beer on Nurse Heart. The silver hair was nothing more than a wig. And her real hair was like several snakes.

Sedusa and Lady started fighting each other. Dante had fired a round out his gun. The bar went quiet. "If you're gonna fight, I want in on it. Not to mention their's no party music." Dante barked.

Dante made his way to the jukebox and had _Duality_ by Slipknot blaring. "That's much better…" Dante said satisfied.

Dante: **_LOOKS LIKE IT'S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!_**

Dante pulls out his guns and the bar fight continued

The on-lookers cheered for Lady and Dante. Even Rachel was cheering for Dante. It turns out that the men in the bar had fallen victim to Sedusa at one time or another. Even Rachel was a victim to the infamous Sedusa (she stole her previous boyfriend after Ghost Rider left Townsville.) But the fight didn't last to much longer as Sedusa felt something very strange about her shirt.

Sedusa took a long look, not only did her shirt shrink down to just a bra sized shirt but to add insult to injury, her nipples were perking inside her shirt. (She forgot to wear a bra…)

Sedusa screamed in horror and embarrassment and ran away crying as the on-lookers and paying customers laughed. "Should we get the cops?" Dante asked. "No, I think the embarrassment was punishment enough." Lady said with a smile.

Lady: Looks like your off the hook, Dante.

Dante (thoughts): _I didn't even know I was in trouble._

Dante: If ya don't mind, I got a date with Rachel.

Dante went back to his table…

Lady (thinking): _Who's Rachel?_

To be continued…!


	8. Ima Goodlady and the HeadSucker

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 8

Ima Goodlady and the Head-Sucker Gets Sucked!

Several days passed with no sight of demons. The PowerPuff Girls would fight crime (even if Dante had to somehow get involved…) Dante turned in the TV. The news just happened to be on…

Ace: _This dude was packin' too much heat when he shot us up! 2 guns and dis really big ass sword! He ain't dat hard ta find, short silva hair wearing a big red trench coat dressed like he's some sort a Demon Hunta! **DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?**_

Dante shut the TV off as he ate a bit of some leftover pizza…

"I guess he hasn't learned his lesson… Oh well…" Dante lazily snarled with a lazy smirk.

Just then the hotline buzzed. "Yes, Mayor?" Blossom asked in a rush. All you could hear is various "blah-blahs" over the phone. Whatever it was seemed urgent!

-Townsville Other Piggy Bank-

When the Girls got their, Police were surrounding the area. And the strangest thing? The owner had a very large, yet unusual round circular bite mark… "**_OH, MY HEAD!_**" the bank owner complained in pain.

-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, next day 10:30 AM-

It was Arts and Crafts time. The classroom was very quiet (mainly because Dante still had his _Zero Tolerance Policy_ still in effect.)

A knock was soon heard. Morrison came in. "Mind if I borrow Dante?" Morrison asked Ms. Keane. "Oh, God… What did I do now?" Dante asked sarcastically.

-Outside-

Dante: Head-Sucking Leech?

Morrison: I'm surprised you haven't heard…

Morrison smokes a cigarette. "Apparently, this Head-Sucking Leech has been going after people with vital information; but as to why, we don't know…" Morrison ebbs. "And I care because why?" Dante asked. "Because if we don't stop this Demon, more people are gonna get hurt!" Morrison barked.

"Depends, will I get paid good money for this job?" Dante smirked.

"If you do the job right! Besides, you'll spend it on pizza and sundaes anyway or it'll go to your debt!" Morrison barked again.

-Later-

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were having their fair share of troubles of the Head-Sucking Leech… They were just as stumped as was Dante and Morrison. Nobody knew what was going to happen next, let alone **_WHO_** was the next victim.

But they soon figured out that the Mayor was in danger and was the next victim.

After a major fight and smart thinking, the Head-Sucker was defeated. "I'll take care of this." Dante smirked. "What are you gonna do with him?" Bubbles asked him.

"Chill out Bubbles. It's not like the Leech can hurt anyone…" Buttercup barked. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "You can't be serious!" Blossom demanded.

"As if you have any other fucking ideas?" Dante lazily said. Dante cocked his gun. "Wait! Don't do this!" a feminine voice spoke out. It was Ms. Bellum. "And why the hell not?" Dante asked with aggression.

"Because this whole room is vinyl carpet…" Ms. Bellum said…

-Morebucks Manor-

Dante pulls out his guns and tosses the Head-Sucking Leech on the ground-

(gunshot)

-3 days later, Malph's Supermarket-

It was grocery shopping day for the Utonium family and Dante was forced to tag along. And the Professor happened to meet a lovely young lady by the name of Ima Goodlady.

And Professor Utonium ended up being love struck the moment he saw her. She met the girls but was more interested in Dante for some reason or another.

Ima (pinches Dante's cheek) : And who's this handsome young man?

Dante: Quit grabbing me!

(Ima giggles a bit)

Buttercup: This is Dante. The baddest mother trucking Demon Hunter in Townsville and our assitant teacher at school.

Ima seemed intrigued by this…

Ima (thinking): _I'll have fun with Dante later! But for now, I'll stick with the Professor…_

A date with the Professor would soon change everything and little did the girls realize, it would be for the worst.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were watching _Dragon Ball Z Kai_ as Dante was lazily lounging on the couch with another one of Bubbles' _Shonen Jump_ magazines (that he "borrowed") a night earlier.

The door soon opened. Ima and the Professor had some news. Ima was going to (as Professor put it) "be helping out" in the house. Not something they wanted to hear. Dante got up and almost exploded when he heard that.

He was none too thrilled that now a woman was going to be telling Dante what to do let alone, make him do chores or something along that line.

-Saturday-

Dante (angry): **_WHAT? DO DISHES?_**

Ima (angry): **_DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!_**

Dante: Who the hell wants to be a dishwasher?

Ima was growing a bit impatient but soon calmed down… Arguing with him wasn't gonna do her any good. So instead…

Ima: Would you do it for me…?

Ima gives him a very seductive look with the sad puppy eyes. Of course, he couldn't tell what she was doing and she forgot how much of an asshole Dante could be.

Ima had to leave for a bit. So what's Dante do? Ask Lady to do dishes for him. "What are you trying to say, Dante?" Lady asked, offended by his offer. "Aren't girls supposed to clean anyway?" Dante asked not realizing he made a sexist comment.

Lady gave him a very stern glare: **_"WARNING! SEXIST COMMENT ALERT!"_** "I'm not cut of for this kind of shit anyway…" Dante said as he put his handed her the scrub brush.

"Where are you going?" Lady asked. "Anywhere but here." Dante snarled with a sinister smile.

*: Going somewhere?

Ima comes back in. She forgot her purse.

Dante: Shit… So close…

Ima hands Dante the scrub brush. "Nice try… Get your candy ass to the sink and wash the dishes, **_NOW!_**" Ima demanded. "And what happens if I don't?" Dante smirked with a bit of sarcasm.

"You can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Ima snarled trying to keep her composure.

Dante: So humor me this: what's the easy way and what's the hard way?

Ima: You do it my way, or quite frankly… You'll end up doing things my way anyway…

Lady (towards Ima): Do I know you from somewhere?

(Ima sweat drops and gulps)

"No I don't think so…" Ima nervously said with a smile. "Because you seem to look like this evil bitch I'm currently hunting!" Lady pressed.

Well, Dante ended up doing the dishes (mainly because Ima handcuffed herself to him.)

And the girls ended up cleaning the whole house. And by bedtime, things were getting worse.

But when duty calls they went… Of course they had to be very descreet due to Ima banning them from crime fighting. Dante, meanwhile, was barred from going to his "gigs" and pizza shops.

They ended up getting home at the same time… As Dante and the PPG tried to sneak back in-

*: Where do you think you're going?

Ima turned on the vacant lamp on. And she was **_ANGRY!_**

The Professor soon found out and Ima 'fake fainted' and they were in trouble. Ima gave a sinister glare at them.

But all did not seem right. In fact, the girls got word from the Mayor the Sedusa was robbing his vault of the jewels as he spoke. Lady happened to be coming out of a bar and grill when she saw Sedusa. In fact, she followed her.

Ima tried the same thing, but it ended up backfiring. It turns out Ima Goodlady was really Sedusa in disguise.

Professor came back from the store (he had the munchies) and saw the girls, Lady and Dante fighting each other.

"Don't believe anything Sedusa says." Buttercup warned her. "She's an evil bitch that I've been trying to kill for the past several months!" Lady informed her.

Sedusa tried to well, seduce the Professor again… And just when you thought he had once again, fell for it…

Professor: Girls, call the Police! We're not going to let this crook deceive us!

Lady pointed and laughed at Sedusa as the Professor held her hands behind her back. "That's what you get you evil bitch!" Lady laughed as she then smacked the taste out of her mouth…

The girls can now fight crime and Dante can go back to living atrociously but can get pizza and go to his "gigs."

To be continued…!


	9. The Big Pink Loser uh, I mean Menace!

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 9

The Big Pink Loser- uh, (I mean) Menace!

Just outside of Townsville going into Townsville Forest, was Fuzzy Lumpkins; enjoying himself with Joe (his banjo he named), his boom-stick (single barrel shotgun), his jug-o-water (jug of liquor) and his straw hat. Fuzzy soon fell asleep without even realizing it.

He sputtered a bit and saw a little gremlin sitting at his feet.

_**"GET OFFA MA PROPERTAY!" **_Fuzzy roared as he shot the poor gremlin dead!

Fuzzy pulled up his stomach and spat at the dead gremlin's corpse as if he was in the old school house of retro animation and he grunted: "Damned monster go on ma propertay, not on ma watch!"

Fuzzy sat back on his rocking chair and then roared out to anyone who may have been on his turf with a vicious tone of voice-

Fuzzy (angry, like Robert Freeman): **_LET DAT BE A LESSON TA Y'ALL WHO TRY TA GET ON MA PROPERTAY!_**

-Meanwhile in a distant part of Townsville Forest-

Dante and Ms. Keane (or Rachel as she now prefers Dante to use) were on a bit of a hiking trip. "Isn't this just grand?" Rachel asked Dante with such a sweet voice.

Dante: (scoffs) Gimme a fucking break…

(earlier at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten)

_Morrison: You do know about the Big Pink Menace that lives in Townsville Forest, don't you Dante?_

_Dante (sarcasm): You mean Patrick Star's big pink loser of a brother?_

_Morrison: Keep up the sarcasm, you're gonna find out how hard it is to eat pizza and ice cream; let alone kissing Ms. Keane with your jaw wired shut!_

_(Rachel blushes horrified by the comment)_

_Morrison: His name is Fuzzy Lumpkins. A flea turned into a superhuman demon of some sort. Rumors are that Fuzzy plans to bring some of his demon buddies to attack Townsville (primarily he's bringing his family too.)_

_Rachel: Looks like you have a job, Dante._

_Dante: Depends, is the old bastard gonna pay me good money?_

_Morrison: If you do the job right. If you don't take the job, I'll be sending the both of you to watch the new_

_Twilight movie, I'll even handcuff and shackle the both of you together so their be no chance in Hell of escaping!_

_Dante groans… He has no choice but to do it… God help him if he had to sit through **THAT MOVIE **again. No less, the first one that Patty and Lady dragged him to…_

(end flashback)

Dante groaned in disgust having to take this job under such a nasty proposition…

"Well, it's better than sitting through that damn movie again!" Dante lazily complained…

Rachel sits. "Can we rest? My feet hurt and I'm sweating like crazy!" Rachel asked while trying to suck in some wind.

"How the hell can you be tired already?" Dante asked as if she was out of shape. "I'm not a demon hybrid like you. I need my rest and I can't go superhuman in a matter of seconds." she spoke as she took off her good pair of blue and white Reebok shoes.

Dante snickered under his breath. "Neither are the PowerPuff Girls." Dante lazily cracked. Dante's stomach gurgled… "Dammit, I'm starving! Where the hell is my pizza?" Dante grumbled.

Just then…

(A demon portal appears out of no where and several demons come out)

"Damn demons!" Dante grunted as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "Mind if I join in?" she asked him. "And how are you gonna kill these demons?" Dante asked as if he didn't believe her.

Rachel pulls out what appears to be a pen, but a push of a button turned it into a razor sharp Whipsword just like Ivy has in the _Soul Caliber _games. Dante stood there in shock…

Rachel: Did you really think I'd come without being prepared?

The demons see Dante and Ms. Keane and swarm towards them.

_**"LOOKS LIKE IT'S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!" **_Dante exclaimed as he started shooting.

Little did they realize that Fuzzy Lumpkins was asleep and the sounds of Demons, Dante's homicidal, suicidal and downright genocidal shooting and Rachel fighting this swarm would wake him up…

(Fuzzy sputtered a bit and he could hear sword slashing sound along with multiple rapid gunfire and demons screeching)

Fuzzy got up and with a spat a big wad out he yelled out: **_"WHO'S ON MA PROPERTAY?"_**

Fuzzy got his boom-stick and went to investigate as to what woke him up! And he was mad as Hell!

Rachel and Dante had finished the last of the demons. Rachel sat back down and took of her bandana. "That was one extreme workout." Rachel admitted as she wiped the demon blood and sweat off her face. She opened her water bottle and without warning-

(GUNSHOT)

-the water bottle bursts soaking poor Rachel Keane. They turned around and saw Fuzzy 30 yards away pointing and aiming his boom-stick at what he thought was Rachel.

"What you doin' on ma propertay?" Lumpkins questioned rather aggressively.

Dante smirked very lazily and uttered as if John Cena said this: "Look who it is, it's the Big Pink Loser!" Fuzzy was not amused by this.

_**"DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN DERE YOU SUMMABITCH!" **_Lumpkins barked.

Dante held his laugh in and asked: "And what happens if I do?"

_**"I WILL SHOOT YO SUMMABITCHES TA KILL!" **_Lumpkins barked rather angrily with his mightiest Southern accent!

Rachel knows about Fuzzy Lumpkins…

She knows how foul tempered he can be. Rachel knows that Fuzzy Lumpkins is notoriously known having the shortest fuse in Townsville. She has crossed paths with Fuzzy on several occasions, none of them good.

"Dante, he means it." Rachel warned, knowing he probably won't listen. "How can you tell?" he asked her.

"That's Fuzzy Lumpkins, Dante. I've crossed paths with him on different occasions and none of them are good. He's foul tempered, and will lash out with you provoke him." Rachel explained while reading Fuzzy's profile in a book.

"That's him? That big pink loser is Fuzzy?" Dante taunted him. "Funny, I figured him to be a bit of a runt."

(GUNSHOT)

Dante dodged it without even trying. Fuzzy had heard enough and like The Hulk, he was roaring as if he's gone completely insane, Hulked Up and turned all red and bore his teeth.

_**"I'M GONNA KILL YO DAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNTTTTEEEEEE!" **_Lumpkins savagely roared.

"I warned you Dante!" Rachel yelled while she tugged on his blood red trench coat. "That's the whole reason why the old bastard wanted us out here!" Dante retorted.

Fuzzy came running berserk with extreme rage that few are lucky to tell about if they live.

Dante: Let him come to us…

Rachel: **_ARE YOU CRAZY? _**Oh wait, you are… **_HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE FREAKIN' MIND?_**

Dante: You trust me?

Rachel: If we don't make it out alive-

Rachel psychotically, yet romantically kissed Dante on the lips

Dante (angry): **_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_**

Rachel (tearfully): **_IF WE DIE HERE I WANT YOU TO KNOW; I LOVE YOU! I LOVE HOW YOU ARE COMPLETELY CRAZY, I LOVE HOW YOU KEEP THE CLASSROOM IN ORDER, I EVEN LOVE WHEN YOU GO COMPLETELY TRIGGER HAPPY IN CLASS!_**

Dante: Then do you trust me?

Rachel held him tight, expecting the end-

(GUNSHOT)

She winced expecting to drenched in Dante's blood, but-

(she opened her eyes…)

Nothing…

Nothing except poor ol' Fuzzy on the ground with a laying in a pool of his own drool and his eyes in the back of his head laughing like a complete moron…

Rachel (relieved): Well I'll be damned…

"Well that's it for this poor bastard… Sending him back to the Demon World would be too cruel of a punishment let alone killing him." Dante smirked as he put Ebony and Ivory away.

"I don't understand you… Since when were you a humanitarian towards Demons?" Rachel asked.

"You did something that's gonna scar him for life…" Dante said cryptically. "I did?" asked Rachel Keane with a bit of confusion.

She felt a bit of a breeze from her chest to her back… She saw a very tiny short orange shirt that looked exactly like hers. She touched where her shirt **_SHOULD BE! _**Only to realize that her short orange tied shirt was laying on the ground.

And then-

**_(RACHEL KEANE SCREAMED IN HORROR! IT WAS SO LOUD THAT PICCOLO COULD HEAR IT FROM THE LOOKOUT AND KING KAI HEARD IT ALL THE WAY IN OTHERWORLD)_**

Rachel (horrified): You mean- he saw- my- my- my?

Dante: Took you long to figure it out…

Rachel's face turn a bright pinkish red and screamed in horror again.

A bit later, Dante explained to her when Fuzzy shot her water bottle and soaked her; her shirt must have shrunk down to a doll sized bra size. Rachel, realized that little mishap was really what saved their lives. Rachel laughed so hard that she passed out.

And Dante almost got his ass kicked by Lady, thinking it was Dante who had did it. Dante… You just get no respect, do ya brother…?

To be continued…!


	10. Cooties!

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 10

Cooties!

-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, 10:00 am-

Yes, love is in the air and Dante can't stand it! Especially because it's Valentine's Day: the one day of the year Dante hates more than Groundhog Day and Easter combined!

"Is something wrong, honeybunches?" Rachel Keane asked as she sat on his lap showing those sad puppy eyes. "You know damn well what's wrong!" Dante barked.

Rachel Keane thought the idea of Dante (of all people) hating Valentine's Day was quite amusing, due to the fact that Dante is somewhat of a chick magnet. She brushed her eyelashes against his cheek (butterfly kiss) which only aggravated him more.

"Look Dante, the kids are all into it." Rachel explained as she walked him to the windows. Kids were playing Spin the Bottle to holding the door for girls to even just playing.

Dante growled angrily. He went back to his desk, plopped into his chair, put his feet on the desk (as usual) and pulled out Guns and Ammo Magazine.

"Make a holiday based in Rome, then make it go conglomerate. That's the only way these bastards make any money now." Dante lazily replied.

Rachel was taken a back to this comment: "Now, Dante. Not all holidays are conglomerate-"

"And I don't need a damn rodent telling me what fucking season it is! If I wanna know, I'll watch the damn Weather Channel!" Dante replied with some anger. A kid comes straight in and screams bloody murder. Dante lazily peeked from his magazine!

*: **_DANTE! HELP! IT'S HARRY PITT! HE'S GOT COOTIES!_**

"Shit!" Dante laughed underneath his breath. "The one day of the year when a flying baby comes around, I get a damn demon too!" Dante pulled his guns out of his desk!

Rachel: Now, Dante-

Dante: When I come back, quarantine the little bastard, Harry Pitt!

-Outside-

All the kids are in a panic! Even Mitch is scared to death. He stops right by the PowerPuff Girls before he hides and warns them: "**_HURRY! WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? HARRY PITT HAS COOTIES!_**"

They freaked out and fled as Harry Pitt started chasing some of the girls making kiss sounds and drooling. That's when-

(GUNSHOT!)

Harry turned around. Poor Harry turned pale as he knew he may very well be in trouble with Dante…

Dante: What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill everyone with Cooties?

Harry fled when Dante pointed his guns at him. Dante was madder now. "Shit!" Dante yelled. Now he has to kill Harry Pitt before he infects the entire city.

Dante got on his motorcycle and pursued him.

-Meanwhile in Townsville-

Mojo Jojo was robbing the Townsville Piggy Bank (again!)

Mojo Jojo: **_GIMME YOUR MONEY! THIS IS A ROBBERY!_**

The bank alarm was blaring as the Bank Teller handed Mojo all the money they had in the sack!

*: **_NOT SO FAST!_**

*: **_MOJO-_**

*: **_-JOJO!_**

(It was the PowerPuff Girls out to stop Mojo)

Mojo Jojo was shocked, but a bit relieved that it wasn't Dante this time. "Thank God it's the PowerPuff Girls and not that crazy ass Demon Hunter Dante…" Mojo sighed and went to shoot them.

A bit of a brawl happened until little Harry Pitt happened to stumble upon the PPG at work. Bubbles happened so see him out of the corner of her eye and screamed.

"What is it Bubbles?" Buttercup barked with a bit of an attitude. "**_HARRY PITT!_**" Bubbles shrilly shrieked.

Mojo had no idea what to make of this. Harry Pitt came in making kiss sounds. Bubbles and Buttercup screamed and fled.

Poor Blossom was cornered but some sort of gunshot like sound was heard scaring Harry Pitt and fled thinking it was Dante.

"That was too close!" Blossom sighed and fled not wanting to take any chances. By now, nobody realized Mojo Jojo had ran off with the big sack of money.

-Outside the PPG House-

Harry Pitt was exhausted… He sat at the curb to catch his breath… Enter: Mojo Jojo. He just put the sack of money back in his lair at the Volcano. Now, Mojo and Harry have never met and had nothing in common.

But Mojo must have said something to Harry Pitt to want to help Mojo.

Meanwhile, Dante was still pursuing Harry Pitt with no luck whatsoever.

-Later that night-

Mojo was robbing another place. And when the PPG came in all Mojo had to do was taunt the girls then show them Harry Pitt, which made them run away. A bit later, Greed (the Greed Demon) and Lust (the Romance Demon) were mugging a man.

Greed (Brooklyn accent): Alright, jack! Keep yer mouth shut and there won't be a problem! Put da money in da bag right now!

The man did as told.

Blossom: Stop right there!

Lust (scared): The PowerPuff Girls…!

Greed (scared): Da PowerPuff Guirls…!

Bubbles: Your days of robbery is over!

Buttercup: Just wait 'til Dante gets here.

Mojo: The hell with that!

(The girls fled when the saw Harry Pitt)

Lust snickered a bit… Greed stood their in shock…

Greed (as Eric Bischoff): I don't freakin' believe it…

As the night went on, so did the crime sprees. The girls just stayed under the bed for fear that the Cooties would infect and kill them. Soon, Demons and Crime Lords went to Mojo, wanting Mojo to help innovate the crime world.

-Townsville City Hall-

The Mayor was coming into his office as Mojo soon gave him an offer he couldn't refuse with his best Marlon Brando voice.

Mojo (as Marlon Brando): Give me the Key to the City so that I could take over Townsville and soon the World.

The Mayor stood there thinking.

"You drive a hard bargain, but **_I'LL DO IT!_**" the Mayor soon giggled like an idiot not realizing the severity of the issue at hand. A few moments later, the girls arrived and Mojo loosed the Trap Door leaving them in there with the dreaded Harry Pitt!

_**THAT'S IT! GAME OVER GIRLS! GAME OVER!**_

…or is it…?

After Blossom had her dreaded first kiss by Harry Pitt, nothing happened…Irony strikes and soon the girls are all over him kissing him. Dante shoots him in his arms and legs making that poor monkey scream! The girls beat Mojo up as usual and left him to rot in jail.

-Next Day, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten-

Rachel raises an eyebrow at Dante as she pulls some Manga away from Dante. "Did you learn anything from yesterday's experience?" she asked him. Dante lazily smirks. "Where's Harry, Dante?" she asked him. "He's around here somewhere…" Dante said cryptically.

"You better not have quarantined him!" Rachel barks at him. "Nope. Decided to do something even better…" Dante smirks.

-Mayor's Office, Trap Door-

Harry Pitt: Hello? Can someone help me?

To be continued…!


	11. The Broccoli Invasion!

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 11

The Broccoli Invasion!

Dante was forced to tag along to Malph's Supermarket with Professor Utonium. Not something Dante particularly enjoyed.

It was worse than when he had to go clothes shopping with Ms. Keane.

Morrison and Dr. Utonium were gonna make sure Dante had stayed for dinner tonight, though Dante wasn't thrilled about not being able to get pizza as he usually gets.

Let alone, **_WHAT_** was part of the menu.

-PPG's House-

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Dante looks at the big bowl of broccoli with disgust.

Dante: What the hell is this crap?

Lady: It's broccoli, Dante. Besides, you need to get some vegetables in you. You fill up on **_WAY_** too much pizza, anyway.

"It's green…" Bubbles complained. "And looks yucky." Buttercup added. "Professor, is it supposed to be this color?" Blossom asked, a bit unsure about this strange food.

"Of course it is. It's perfectly healthy for you." Professor reassured them. "Oh, please, that's what the FDA **_WANTS_** you to believe." Dante snarled.

Morrison: He's right, Dante. Besides, you need to eat at home more. The owner of the pizza parlor told me your tab is way past due. I told him no to deliver a pizza with your name on it.

Dante (angry): **_THIS IS BULLCRAP! IT'S GARBAGE! DUMP MINE IN THE TOLIET, WHERE IT BELONGS!_**

Lady: Listen to you, Dante… You sound like a damn 5-year-old who won't eat his vegetables.

"Didn't anyone tell you that broccoli is one of **_THE MOST DEADLIEST_** plants on the damn planet!" Dante asked with some aggression.

Lady smirked a bit. "Okay, Dante; $20 says I don't die eating this." Lady teased him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Dante snarled.

"Have it your way girls and Dante. But none of you will leave the table until your vegetables are all gone." Professor Utonium stated as he ate the broccoli.

And just in a few moments, Dr. Utonium, Lady and Morrison dropped on the floor in some sort of hypnotic-comatose state.

"What happened?" Blossom asked a bit shaken. "Told the old bastard, and they listened." Dante barked. "Professor, say something." Bubbles asked tearfully.

Dante pulls out his guns.

_**(MULTIPLE GUNSHOTS)**_

When the PPGs looked at last, Dante had shot up the big bowl of vegetables. And it was happening all over Townsville.

For some reason, kids were not affected by this strange virus-contamination.

None of the kids had clue to what was happening. So in every house the PPGs went, Dante shot up the vegetables.

It wasn't until the PPGs and Dante checked out Townsville Farms that they realized it was **_WAY WORSE THEN THEY THOUGHT!_**

"It looks like a spore or some kind." Blossom examined. "Damn demons." Dante growled under his breath. Then it got crazy. Strange UFO-like ships came down and out came-

_**-LIVING BROCOLI ALIENS?**_

"Begin the invasion!" bellowed the King Broccoli Alien.

_**(GUNSHOT)**_

Blossom: You're a kids worst nightmare.

Bubbles: Get out!

Buttercup: And take that yucky broccoli with ya!

Dante: Or we can do this the hard way and we kill you all!

Broccoli Solider: Sire, it's that Demon Hunter! And the PowerPuff Girls.

Their leader was none to thrilled

**_"GET THEM! GET THEM!" _**the leader bellowed. Dante shot at them, but nothing good came out of it. They regenerated wherever they were shot.

So they retreated. And they knew what they had to do… The most dreaded thing they can possibly think of…

-Townsville-

*: **_WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_**

Blossom: It's the only way…

*: **_SCREW THAT! _**I say we kill them!

Buttercup was angry by that remark. She got up right in that high school kid's face.

Buttercup: **_OKAY SMART ASS, YOU WANNA KILL THEM, FINE! GO ASK YOUR MOMMY TO MAKE YOU A BALONEY SANDWICH… OH WAIT, HOW INSENITIVE OF ME; YOUR MOM IS IN A DAMN COMA!_**

Well, as harsh as it was, it was enough to change the kids mind and they realized, to save their loved ones, they'd have to eat the enemy to beat them.

As the Broccoloids swarmed the town, the children of Townsville ate and ate the invaders.

But something would happen, something they didn't even realize.

They were getting full…

Dante, who had refused to eat them, decided **_ONCE AND ONLY ONCE _**would he taint his own body with this deadly plant to save Townsville.

Blossom and Dante ate the leader alive after getting through the last few invaders.

Dante shot the control device and everyone returned to normal with no memory of what happened.

-Malph's Supermarket, 1 week later-

Something truly shocking was about to happen, as parents, Morrison, and Lady watched in horror.

Dante and Blossom were "controlling traffic" as the kids of Townsville were using guns to blow up the broccoli.

_Everyone watching sweat dropped, Anime style_

Dante: **_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOOT THOSE FUCKERS BEFORE THEY CAN DESTROY TOWNSVILLE!_**

Blossom: **_EAT THEM! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BEAT THEM!_**

_Everyone falls backward, Anime style_

To be continued!


	12. The RowdyRuff Boys part 1

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 12

The RowdyRuff Boys (part 1)

The City of Townsville-

_**-IS UNDER ATTACK!**_

(A horde of goblins under Mojo Jojo's command is attacking Townsville)

Mojo Jojo: **_MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

The PPGs seem to have some trouble with the goblins. Poor Bubbles just kept getting hammered by them. "Prefesser, keen I stey home frem skoo?" Bubbles spoke rather disoriented from the constant hits on the head. Bubbles passed out soon enough.

"Dammit Bubbles! You can't even hold your own against these goblins?" Buttercup barked as if it was Dante speaking.

The goblins just continued to relentlessly attack. Blossom and Buttercup seem to be able to hold their own against these goblins.

Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo used some of the goblin hordes to attack buildings. "Goblins, **_ATTACK!_**" Mojo commanded.

_**(MULTIPLE GUNSHOTS)**_

Mojo: What was that?

Mojo sees the entire horde, all dead from gunshots. "For a monkey, you're really stupid." someone spoke rather sarcastically. Mojo Jojo knew how it was and he was in fear of his life!

Mojo got on his knees and begged: "Please Dante, spare me and don't end my pathetic miserable life!" Dante smirked.

Dante: You want me ta spare you huh? Fine by me. I'm gonna kick you hairy fur ball ass!

Well, you all know what's next don't you?

Mojo (while Dante beat him up and got apprehended): Curse you, PowerPuff Girls and Dante!

-Townsville Jail-

Mojo had the pleasure of being handcuffed, his mug shot, fingerprinted then gets his monkey ass thrown in a vacant jail cell like a Jabroni!

Mojo grabs the cell bars like any common person would when getting locked in a jail cell. He sat and stewed in his own anger. Mojo started having vivid flashbacks of weeks having his ass kicked to his arch-nemeses and the infamous Demon Hunter.

(FLASHBACK, LAST MONTH, TOWNSVILLE PIGGY BANK)

Mojo Jojo was robbing the Piggy Bank. "Gimme all yer money!" Mojo demanded as the bank alarm went off. The teller did as told and put almost $10 million in Mojo's sack.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" Blossom yelled. "We're saved." the bank teller squealed with joy. "You're going back to jail!" Bubbles barked.

The PPGs launched a full out assault. Dante just happened to be coming back from the pizza parlor when he saw what was going on. Dante wanted to have some fun.

Well, Dante and the girls Jabronitized Mojo and just as he was about to be sent to prison as they landed the final blows, that monkey bellowed: "Curse you, PowerPuff Girls and Dante!"

(FLASHBACK, 2 WEEKS AGO, DOWNTOWN TOWNSVILLE)

Mojo decided to try a different approach, by using the invader gag. As his Mojoids (his demon copters he got from the demon Mephesto) attacked Townsville, the PowerPuff Girls did their best to fight the Mojoids off.

Dante: Dammit, must I do everything myself!

Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory and recklessly shot everything in sight. Luckily nobody was injured and he managed to get all the Mojoids down. And just like the bank robbery, Mojo would soon bellow we was about to be sent to prison as they Jabronitized him (_**YET AGAIN**_): "Curse you, PowerPuff Girls and Dante!"

Mojo was at his boiling point.

He just can't why he always gets his ass handed to him by the PowerPuff Girls and Dante. So in an extreme rage, Mojo would do what any monkey would do…

Mojo goes into a rage and screeches at the top of his lungs for quite sometime

-Townsville Jail, somewhere in the Graveyard Shift, Mojo's Cell -

Mojo sat in the dark cooking up another one of his infamous schemes. But this time, he may have had some help from an unlikely source.

Mephesto (quietly): You want to kill the PowerPuff Girls, as well as the oldest son of Sparda, Dante, eh?

Mojo Jojo: What do little girls fear?

Mephesto (quietly): There's only one thing they fear most. The opposite gender. Even Dante fears girls.

Mojo Jojo: **_THAT'S IT! I MUST FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!_**

*: Dude, shut the hell up!

Mojo Jojo: Sorry.

(Mojo laughs evilly quietly)

-Townsville Jail, daybreak-

As soon as daybreak, Mephesto (who was in Townsville Jail for some strange reason) and Mojo Jojo went to work. (Discretely!) The guards in Townsville Jail are undefeated in having busted prisoners for contraband.

But in order to do this, Mojo would have to ask himself: "What are little boys made of?" But before he would get that answer, he'd need to find out what the PowerPuff Girls are made of.

(Meanwhile at the Utonium House)

The phone would ring. Strange, though. It wasn't the PPG's Hotline Phone that went off so nobody was expecting anything.

Bubbles would answer the phone.

Bubbles: Hello?

* (on phone): Hello, is this the home of the PowerPuff Girls?

Bubbles: Yes, who is this?

(screen split. Mojo is on the other line, but nobody in the Utonium house realizes this)

Mojo: Just some random stranger.

Well, what's next wouldn't be shocking…

**_"PROFEEEEEEESSSSSOOOOOORRR! THERE'S A RANDOM STRANGER ON THE PHONE!" _**Bubbles shrieked shrilly. Dr. Utonium would soon come to the phone as Bubbles handed it to him.

"Hello, Mr. Stranger what can I do for you?" asked Professor Utonium. Mojo was not expecting this to go down so easily.

But this is make it or break it, so Mojo like the Grinch came up with a lie: "I'm a student from college and I was doing a paper on the PowerPuff Girls, and I need to know, what are they made of?"

Well, Dr. Utonium saw no reason to turn down this "college student's" question down. For all he knew, it was a student majoring in science. Possibly make a new generation of crime fighters should anything happen to the PowerPuff Girls.

Dr. Utonium: 2 cups of sugar, 1 cup of spice and 3 cups of everything nice mixed together (pay attention to this one) accidentally spilt Chemical X.

Mojo made sure to write it on a vacant tablet…

After they hung up, Mephesto looked at the recipe carefully. Soon Mephesto gave Mojo the recipe he needed.

Mojo managed to get 2 cups of hair snips (he did this discretely in the gym). Would get the Snails meal in prison (1 cup of snails) and when the guard dogs was doing patrol, Mojo pulled the guard dogs puppy tails off.

Mojo: Everything is almost ready.

Mephesto: Not quite, we still need some trace of this Chemical X.

Mojo may not have realized this but his toilet in this cell was glowing radioactive green. Mojo opened the lid. They both knew-

Mojo & Mephesto (while giving the X salute): **_CHEMICAL X!_**

To be continued!


	13. The RowdyRuff Boys part 2

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 13

The RowdyRuff Boys (part 2)

Mojo & Mephesto (while giving the X salute): CHEMICAL X!

"Put the ingredients in the toilet." Mephesto ordered. Mojo did just that. Mephesto flushed it. "If this turns out to be a bust, we'll need an alternate plan." Mephesto pointed out. "It better work." Mojo grumbled.

Nothing. Nothing but complete darkness and silence.

Mephesto: **_YOU IDIOT! DID YOU REMEMBER TO-_**

The toilet water would shoot out of the toilet like a hot geyser and flood the entire prison. But moments later…

3 small boys that resembled the PPGs so much stood there, a bit pissed off. One of them wore red and a red hat backwards. The one in the middle was wearing blue but his blonde hair was a bit messy.

The third one was wearing green and his hair looked like some bowl cut with a hair sticking out of the top of his head. He also smoked a cigarette.

_Enter the Sandman (ECW version) plays in the background_

Boys: **_WE'RE DA ROWDYRUFF BOYS!_**

The red kid spat, **_"I'M BRICK!"_** The blue kid belched. **_"I'M BOOMER!"_** he yelled. The green kid puffed his cigarette, **_"I'M BUTCH!"_**

Mojo and Mephesto we're extremely confused. How did the PowerPuff Girls turn out to be sweet and oh, so lovable?

The RowdyRuff Boys aren't even 5 minutes old and yet, they look, act and talk like total bad asses.

Brick (aggravated): **_'EY POPS! WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKIN' AT?!_**

Butch (aggravated): **_THERE'S NO CROOKS AROUND SO WE'LL KICK YOU AND YER DEMON PAL'S CANDY ASSES!_**

Butch flicks his cigarette at Mojo and cracks his knuckles and his neck.

"It would be in your best interest that you don't do that to us." Mephesto barked. "Oh, no! You don't wanna kick our asses." Mojo pled.

"Oh yeh? And why not?" Boomer asked as he cracked his knuckles. "**_BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR FATHERS!_**" Mojo yelled at them. Brick snickered, "Oh okay, you guys are-"

Mephesto: You'd be wise not to finish that comment.

"Listen you! You don't want to kick our asses. No! You want to kick The PowerPuff Girls asses." Mojo barked. "And the son of Sparda: Dante. I'll give you a Succubus to help you kill Dante and The PowerPuff Girls." Mephesto also demanded.

Boomer: **_WHA?! SPARDA IS HERE?! HE OWES ME $20!_**

Butch: Ferget it! We ain't workin with no sissy broad!

Brick: Screw this shit hole! I'd rather be out there beating the hell out of the SissyPuffs! Besides, we find Sparda, he's mine and he's dead!

_the RowdyRuffs break the top of the prison ceiling and gets Mephesto and Mojo out of jail. Enter The Sandman (ECW Version) ends in the background._

-1 day later-

The City of Townsville-

_**-IS UNDER ATTACK!**_

A gigantic Gremlin (yes like the movie) is attacking Townsville. The PowerPuff Girls were trying their hardest to take this strange monster down.

"**_I TOLD MITCH NOT TO FEED THAT DAMN THING AFTER MIDNIGHT, BUT NOOOOOO! HE HAD TO GIVE HIM THAT DAMN MIDNIGHT SNACK!_**" Buttercup barked at her classmate's stupidity. The Gremlin roars as it swats Buttercup out of it's sight.

"Yelling at it isn't going to do anything." Blossom retorted. Lady happens to be coming out of the store when she sees the gigantic Gremlin. Lady face palms herself. "This cannot be happening…" Lady questions herself.

Bubbles is distracted as some lady bugs are in her path. "Go away lady bugs." she says while trying to shoo them away.

Lady pulls out a bazooka, "Guess I have to do it myself…" She aims it at the Gremlin's head. "Sorry I have ta do this to ya." she quietly says.

_**(ROCKET MISSLE FIRE SOUND)**_

It hit's the Gremlin and kills it instantly. But it ends up falling where Bubbles is at.

"Bubbles, you okay?" Blossom asks as she lands next to the dead carcass. "I'm okay, just covered in Gremlin guts." she happily says. "And the ladybugs are gone." Bubbles adds. "Bubbles, you are so stupid." Buttercup snarled.

Lady: Buttercup, your scared of boys.

Buttercup (blushes): **_AM NOT!_**

-Meanwhile-

Dante left the Pizza Parlor but is confronted by the RowdyRuff Boys. Dante lazily smirks.

Dante: Aren't you Utonium's kids? Looks like ya got a sex change. Or maybe he grew a set and make 3 little boys instead.

Butch smokes a cigarette. "Ya talkin' ta me, Sparda?!" Butch snarled. "Hold the fuck on! I'ma kick his ass! He owes me 20 bucks!" Boomer yelled as he punched himself in the face.

Brick: The hell you will! I told ya, he's mine and he's dead!

Dante gets on his motorcycle. "Sorry, don't play with kids yer age." Dante sarcastically said and he drove off.

Boomer (angry, waiving his fist): **_YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!_**

Brick: What are we doin? Let's just follow the prick.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. The RowdyRuff Boys part 3

Dante's Debt

By: DMEX

Ch. 14

The RowdyRuff Boys (part 3)

Dante gets on his motorcycle. "Sorry, don't play with kids yer age." Dante sarcastically said and he drove off.

Boomer (angry, waiving his fist): **_YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!_**

Brick: What are we doin? Let's just follow the prick.

Butch flicks his cigarette. "Nah, let's get those SissyPuffs!" Butch barked. Butch pulls another cigarette out of his shirt pocket. "Anyone got a light?" Butch asked.

"Man, I don't know how you can stand that shit." Boomer complained as he pulled out a match.

Brick: Ey! There's those SissyPuffs!

(another monster was attacking Townsville, this time a gigantic octopus)

"Let's kick their asses!" Boomer yelled. "I got a better idea. Let them kill that monster and then we'll beat them up." Brick ordered. "Yeh, I just lit my cigarette up." Butch retorted as he puffed his cigarette.

So they waited. And waited, and waited, and waited-

Brick: **_REALLY?! THAT REFERENCE?!_**

_soon enough the monster was dead_

Bubbles was covered in monster slime (again.) "You okay Bubbles?" Blossom asked. "Why am I always being covered in demon slime and monster guts?!" Bubbles barked grossed out. "That shows just how bad ass you are." Buttercup said.

"Well, it's nasty." Bubbles complained still grossed out.

Butch: _**EY YO!**_

(the girls turn to the direction of the voice. And they see what looks to be boy counterparts of themselves)

Brick: We're da RowdyRuff Boys. Brick!

Boomer: Boomer!

Butch: Butch!

Brick: And we're gonna kick your SissyPuff asses!

The PowerPuffs were a bit taken aback by this. Of all the things they've seen, they've **_NEVER_** seen an enemy just like them.

Butch puffs his cigarette and flicks it at Buttercup (as if he was Scott Hall.)

Butch: **_LET'S GET EM!_**

-meanwhile, in another part of Townsville-

Dante got off his motorcycle. That's when what looked to be a young female spotted Dante. "Hey, big boy." the young woman flirted. Dante ignored it at first, thinking she was directing it to someone else.

So instead, she follows him, quietly, for some time. Then at last, she taps him on the shoulder. Dante pulled out his guns, thinking it was some wise ass criminal trying to rob him.

"**_HEY! PUT THE GUNS DOWN!_**" the young woman pled. Dante did just that. "Trish? What the hell you doing in a shit hole like this?" Dante asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Trish admitted.

Dante: Got sued and now I'm stuck here 'til I get my debt paid off.

Trish: Some idiot monkey and Mephesto wanted me to take you and kids out.

Dante: Lemme guess, that stupid monkey and those boys of his, plus you to put a hit on us?

Trish: About the size of it.

(crashes heard from other side of Townsville)

-Other side of Townsville, fight scene-

Meanwhile in Townsville City Hall, The Mayor was telling Ms. Bellum about his latest plans for the City of Townsville.

Mayor: -and every Wednesday will be Pretzel Day! So what do you think the girls and the demon hunter will like, Bavarian twist or sticks.

Blossom crashes into the window

"Hello Blossom." Mayor greeted as Blossom slid off the window. "Goodbye Blossom." Mayor said again. "Mayor, I think the girls are in trouble." Ms. Bellum stated as Bubbles crashed into the window. "Good day, Bubbles." Mayor greeted as Bubbles slid off the window.

Then the same thing happened to Buttercup.

Ms. Bellum: Mayor, the girls are in serious trouble.

Mayor: What makes you say that, Ms. Bellum?

(outside)

The RowdyRuff Boys have been going at them for what seems to be an hour. They threw a bus, a ship and a chopper at them (with passengers on them!) Thankfully the girls caught them in time (litteraly!)

Passengers: **_HORRAY FOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!_**

Butch: Dammit!

Brick: It's time to use our "ultimate attack"!

The RowdyRuff Boys snicker evilly. "What are they up to?" Dante asked himself. "Whatever it is, it's not good." Trish spoke.

Blossom realized the severity of the situation could very well get worse.

"We need to take this out of Townsville, or more people could get hurt." Blossom said as she and the girls flew hoping to find an abandoned area.

The RowdyRuff Boys soon followed and once they caught up with them, they unleashed their "ultimate attack".

_Red, blue and green gas is seen in the sky. The girls come crashing down, out cold_

Brick: Good thing we had those burritos for lunch.

Boomer: I had to really let one rip.

Butch: You always have to fart.

Brick: And that sissy broad should be finishing off Sparda right now.

"Good, then I get dibs on his wallet!" Boomer claimed. "Let's go back to Mojo's pad and celebrate." Butch said at last. They flew away thinking it was over…

(the citizens of Townsville looked down into the big crater, thinking it was over…)

And indeed it does seem that way…

To be continued…


End file.
